universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Plory and Yoop
For the partner of that ride, click here. The Adventures of Plory and Yoop is a spinning dark ride at Universal Studios in Mall of America, Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Manhattan, and Universal Studios Miami. It's similar to The Cat in the Hat Ride and is loosely based off the Online I-Ready Lesson Show and the Nickelodeon cartoon, Plory and Yoop. In Williamsburg, it replaced the Very Hungry Caterpillar dark ride, which operated from 1999 until 2018. Enter/Exterior You can see the Space Lab Rocket as the building. Warning Sign Before you enter the queue, you'll see this sound sign: Yoop: "WARNING! This is a wacky slow-moving adventure that includes sharp turns, sudden accelerations, and intense spinning motions. To experience this ride, you must be free from: * High Blood Pressure. * Back or Neck Problems. * Motion Sickness. * or other conditions that could be aggravated by this ride. * Pregnant women should not ride. * Only adults, teens, and kids will ride. Not babies and grand people! Riders must be at least 35' inches tall to ride. Those who think the spinning could be too intense should ask a cast member for a non-spinning ride vehicle." Queue Inside, you can see big screens (Space Screens) that plays lots of Plory and Yoop clips (Original, Working with Words, Math, etc.) Ride Riders board a 6-passenger ride vehicle called The Moving Spacey-Go-Round. The vehicle makes a left turn and TBA. Then we see Snargg say that they shouldn't be here and they should not be about! We see a projection of hand carrying a umbrella and a bowl with Snargg, then we see an animatronic Yoop carrying a lot of stuff! We then see a screen where Yoop loses balance and drops all the stuff, which causes Snargg to fly into a bowl. Then Yoop reveals two troublesome little aliens who ends up causing mischief around the lab. We then see Snargg getting flushed down a toilet while we see Yoop taking a bath. We go into a dark tunnel, where the 2 aliens drop a piano on us, which sends us into a room with text saying "Crash!", "Bam!", "Boing!". We spin into the next tunnel where Yoop is seen stuck in a vortex. Snargg tells us that Major Peril is coming, And we have to stop them! After spinning around in near-darkness, Plory and Yoop finally trap the aliens in a net. We then see a bad mess! Plory and Yoop are seen cleaning up the lab! We then see Major Peril come in, saying how is everything going? We then disembark the vehicle and exit into the gift shop. Gift Shop The gigantic screen is the same screen from the queue one that plays clips. You can buy toys from Plory and Yoop and other I-Ready lesson characters (Rise Over Run, Bake Stars, etc.). Transcript Pre-Ride * Yoop: Hello there, please move all the way across into the vehicle so that everyone can have a seat. Stow all backpacks and purses on the floor and stow loose articles in the bag in front you! Once your done, pull down on that Holdertron 4000! And for your safety, remember to stay seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Spacy-Go-Round! oh, and be sure to watch your kids. Have a fun ride! * (Spanish): ¡Hola! para su seguridad, ¡permanezca sentado con sus manos, brazos, pies y piernas dentro del Space-Go-Round! oh, y asegúrate de cuidar a tus hijos. ¡Diviértete! Ride * Plory (voiceover): It begins that something went bump, and that bump made me jump! I looked, I saw him step into the lab door, I looked and I saw him, Yoop the cowardly alien! * Snargg: Make that thing go away, you do not want to play! he should not be about when Major Peril is out! * Yoop: Why we can have a lot of fun! Plory loves to play with me and Agent X! * Plory: I do? * Yoop: Look at me, look at me, I'm Yoop! with a cup, and a cake, at the top of my head! * Plory (voiceover): Then Snarg came down too, he fell into a bowl! * Snargg: Do I like this? Oh no I do not! * Yoop: i will lift up the hook, l'll show you my friends, Appley, and Bappley. They will not bite you. They're just here to have fun. And he will give us some fun, on this wet, wet, wet, day! * Snargg: No, not in this lab! Not in that lab! They should not fly stupid kites in a stupid space lab, they should not! * Snargg: I do not like the way that they play! If Peril would see this, I bet he would say... "Hey! Hey!" * Snargg: Major Peril is on the way home, do you hear?! I saw him! Major Peril, Major Peril is coming! So as fast as you can, think of something to do! We'll have to get rid of these stupid aliens! * Plory (voiceover): So as fast as i could, i went after my net! I bet, with my net, i would get those things yet! * Snargg: Oh dear, I did not like that game. What a shame, what a shame! I have done so much damage here and there, I can't pick it up! There's no way at all! * Yoop: Have no fear of this mess! * Snargg: What do you want now? * Plory: We always pick up our play things, so i will show you another good way to do it! * Snargg: Whew! That's close! * Plory (voiceover): Then Major Peril came in and said to us two: * Major Peril: Did you do fine? tell me, how is everything going? * Plory: Should we tell him about it? * Yoop: Nope! * Plory: Then thank goodness we got those aliens in time! Post-Ride * Yoop: We hope you enjoy the ride! But it's over now and you must leave. See those exit doors? Go to the gift shop! You're not as cool if you think you are walking around the park without cellphones. So when you go back to the park, you can use your cellphones. Have a swell day! Now please, lift your arms up so the vehicle Hold-a-Tron 4000 will lift up as well. See you soon! Don't worry ma'am, the dizziness will wear off soon! * (Spanish): ¡Esperamos que disfrutes el viaje! Pero ya terminó y debes irte. ¿Ves esas puertas de salida? Ve a la tienda de regalos! No eres tan genial si crees que estás caminando por el parque sin teléfonos celulares. Entonces, cuando regrese al parque, puede usar sus teléfonos celulares. ¡Que tengas un buen día! Ahora por favor, levante los brazos para que el vehículo holdertron 4000 se levante también. ¡Te veo pronto! No se preocupe, señora, el mareo desaparecerá pronto. Trivia * TBA.. Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Spinning Rides Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:I-Ready Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg